Common Ground
by Alabaster86
Summary: Mai learns something about Zuko that pleases her. Set just post Season 2, in Ba Sing Se.


**A/N: I wrote this drabble for FairladyZ2005. She was very kind and helpful the other day, providing me with lots of information about the latest episode of Korra (Nick has decided to cut access to its full episode videos to anyone outside of the USA). She requested something about Mai first being introduced to Zuko's dao blades. I didn't plan this, just wrote what came out.**

**Common Ground**

Mai held no opinion regarding the Earth King's palace. It was a palace. What was there to say? But it was huge and this fact pleased her. Huge equaled plenty of hidden away courtyards and disused rooms where she could spend some time alone, quiet and undisturbed.

If she were completely honest, Mai would admit that she kept an eye out for Zuko on her exploratory romps. It seemed that he sought out solitude as well. He was an elusive prince, never joining them for meals or meetings. Azula mentioned misplaced guilt and loyalty all over Iroh.

"He's sulking like a little baby," she said with disgust.

"Awww, I'll bet he looks real cute." Ty Lee could find a positive in anything. That character trait baffled Mai.

She shrugged, kept mum, and mentally did an inventory of all her blades. A few were missing. Skirmishes tended to have consequences after all. Mai wondered if a good weapon's shop existed in the city of Ba Sing Se.

The princess shot her knife throwing friend a strange sort of look. "Mai, you never say anything. It's a bit disconcerting."

"I've always been like this. Why does it bother you now? Oh, look, I said something." Her nails were more interesting than the conversation, though, so she gazed at them, and thought about perhaps trying a different colour of lacquer.

Ty Lee looked uncomfortable.

_Find a positive in __**that**__ little exchange._

"See, she's trying, Azula. I'm proud of you, Mai." The cheerful teenager patted her friend on the arm.

_I should have known._

"I'm going to say something else now. " Mai paused for dramatic effect. Ty Lee stared at her with large grey eyes. "I'm leaving."

Mai rose from her seat and with an easy elegance, walked out of the room.

"Was it something_ I_ said?" Azula's eyes followed Mai.

"Nope, bet she's off looking for Zuko. It's so romantic."

The princess shuddered and went back to her meal. Why anyone would purposely seek out her brother's company, she had no idea.

~~~~0000~~~~

It took most of the afternoon, but Mai did find Zuko. He stood beneath the blazing sun, barefoot, tunic open, and eyes closed. In his hands were blades, dao, two halves of one whole, and he swung them about in beautiful, intricate patterns.

_Since when does he use a sword?_

Mai was pleased with her discovery. Bending was fine, but not having being born with the gift or talent, or whatever one called it, she much preferred blades of any kind. The fact that Zuko, the prince and a firebender, willingly took on the sword, was impressive and admirable. She couldn't imagine either his sister or his father being thrilled. Benders were _benders _after all. They needn't stoop to using weapons.

She stood in the shade, unobtrusive and admired Zuko's form, both forms.

_Hard to decide which one is hotter._

A few minutes passed before the prince, whose concentration was intense, felt her presence. He stilled, opened his gold eyes and stared about the tiny garden area. He seemed angry at first to be disturbed. And then, when he spotted Mai in the shadows, appeared almost ashamed.

"I'm impressed," Mai stated and walked forward, eager to get closer to the young man she still loved.

His undamaged eye widened but a smile pulled at his perfect lips too. "You are? I mean, really?"

"Don't look so surprised, Zuko. I love blades, remember." Pulling out one of her many sharp and shiny weapons, the young woman tossed one just over his head and into a short, rather stumpy looking tree.

"Yeah, I remember." His smile got bigger. "I remember lots of things."

"So, can I join you?" Mai's heart pittered and pattered in her chest. She was ecstatic that he recalled anything at _all _about her.

Zuko's unscarred cheek was pink. Mai hoped that it was from her closeness rather than from recent exertion. "Sure."

"Don't hide it," Mai blurted out. "Your scar, I mean."

Unconsciously, the prince had kept his good side to her. "It's ugly," he declared bluntly. "Why would you want to see it?"

"Maybe it is ugly, but that scar is a part of you and I _want_ to see it. I want to get a look at those swords too," she added playfully.

With a heavy sigh, the prince faced Mai head on. "There; look all you want."

And she did, examining the horrific scar closely, eventually reaching out to graze it with her fingers. "It's not so bad," she stated softly. Suddenly the pain he must have suffered, the shame and humiliation became clear.

A ragged sounding laugh broke from the prince's throat. "It's bad and you know it."

"Okay," Mai shrugged. "But it doesn't bother me at all. In fact, I kind of like it." She relieved him of the swords and examined them closely as well. "So when did you start using one?"

Zuko indicated a bench beneath a tree. "Sit down with me and I'll tell you."

~~~~0000~~~~

**A/N : That turned out to be less about Zuko's sword than I originally intended. *Shrug* Sometimes these stories get away from me.**


End file.
